marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars (2015)
For the 1984 event called Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars, go here. Elsewhere, in another world, a gathering of alternate versions of Thor witnessed the ceremony held at Doomsgard in which the Thor of High Avalon joined their ranks. The Thors are a police force under the command of their God, Doctor Doom. King Thor and the new Thor set out to do justice. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Utopolis, the Foundation discovered one of the "lifeboats," partially buried in the ground. After retrieving Mister Sinister from the Bar Sinister, the Thors brought him to Castle Doom for trial. After being found guilty of allying himself with Hyperion, the Baron of Utopolis, Sinister demanded his right of meeting his accuser in the arena. His accuser, Brian Braddock of High Avalon confronted Sinister and was defeated. Before Sinister could deliver the final blow, Doom stopped the fight. Doom confronted Braddock, who apparently had helped the Kingdom of Manhattan in planning to overthrown Doom. Jamie Braddock revealed himself to be the traitor, and he was sent to the Shield to be punished by being exiled to one of the deadliest domains of the world, the Deadlands. After the trial was held, Valeria Richards informed Sheriff Stephen Strange about the Foundation's discovery, and that the readings from it concluded it would date from before the "beginning of time" (when Doom created this world). The Thors investigated the lifeboat, and from it emerged the Cabal, who immediatelly killed King Thor. When Thanos demanded one of the Moloids present in the scene to inform them of their location, the Moloid revealed they were in Battleworld. | Part1 = Secret Wars Vol 1 1 | Part2 = Secret Wars Vol 1 2 | Part3 = Secret Wars Vol 1 3 | Part4 = Secret Wars Vol 1 4 | Part5 = Secret Wars Vol 1 5 | Part6 = Secret Wars Vol 1 6 | Part7 = Secret Wars Vol 1 7 | Part8 = Secret Wars Vol 1 8 | CustomSection1 = Tie-ins | CustomText1 = Last Days The Marvel Universe is on the verge of destruction! What will our heroes do with their final hours before it all ends? Before a new chapter can begin, this one must end! * [[Ant-Man: Last Days Vol 1|''Ant-Man: Last Days'' Vol 1]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Battleworld The Marvel Universe is no more! All that exists is a single titanic patchwork planet - BATTLEWORLD! The Secret Wars are waged across the fragments of hundreds of devastated universes during the explosive events of the core SECRET WARS series! * [[Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1|''Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies'' Vol 1]] * [[Ghost Racers Vol 1|''Ghost Racers'' Vol 1]] (replaces All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1) * [[Inhumans: Attilan Rising Vol 1|''Inhumans: Attilan Rising'' Vol 1]] (replaces Inhuman Vol 1) * [[Korvac Saga Vol 1|''Korvac Saga'' Vol 1]] (replaces Guardians 3000 Vol 1) * [[Marvel Zombies Vol 2|''Marvel Zombies'' Vol 2]] * [[Master of Kung Fu Vol 2|''Master of Kung Fu'' Vol 2]] * [[Red Skull Vol 2|''Red Skull'' Vol 2]] * [[Runaways Vol 4|''Runaways'' Vol 4]] * [[Secret Wars: Battleworld Vol 1|''Secret Wars: Battleworld'' Vol 1]] * [[Secret Wars: Secret Love Vol 1|''Secret Wars: Secret Love'' Vol 1]] * [[Secret Wars Journal Vol 1|''Secret Wars Journal'' Vol 1]] * [[Siege Vol 2|''Siege'' Vol 2]] * [[Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde Vol 1|''Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde'' Vol 1]] (replaces Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1) * [[Thors Vol 1|''Thors'' Vol 1]] (replaces Thor Vol 4) * [[Ultimate End Vol 1|''Ultimate End'' Vol 1]] (replaces Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1) Warzones! The MARVEL UNIVERSE is SECRET WARS! While the Secret Wars rage, the building blocks of a new Marvel Universe take form within the war-torn Domains that make up Battleworld! The future of Marvel begins here! * [[1602: Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1|''1602: Witch Hunter Angela'' Vol 1]] (replaces Angela: Asgard's Assassin Vol 1) * [[1872 Vol 1|''1872'' Vol 1]] * [[A-Force Vol 1|''A-Force'' Vol 1]] * [[Age of Apocalypse Vol 2|''Age of Apocalypse'' Vol 2]] * [[Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1|''Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows'' Vol 1]] (replaces Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3) * [[Armor Wars Vol 1|''Armor Wars'' Vol 1]] * [[Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1|''Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders'' Vol 1]] (replaces Captain America and the Mighty Avengers Vol 1) * [[Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps Vol 1|''Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps'' Vol 1]] (replaces Captain Marvel Vol 8) * [[Civil War Vol 2|''Civil War'' Vol 2]] * [[Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars Vol 1|''Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars'' Vol 1]] * [[E Is For Extinction Vol 1|''E Is For Extinction'' Vol 1]] * [[Future Imperfect Vol 1|''Future Imperfect'' Vol 1]] * [[Giant-Size Little Marvel: AVX Vol 1|''Giant-Size Little Marvel: AVX'' Vol 1]] * [[Guardians of Knowhere Vol 1|''Guardians of Knowhere'' Vol 1]] (replaces Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3) * [[Hail Hydra Vol 1|''Hail Hydra'' Vol 1]] (replaces All-New Captain America Vol 1) * [[Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra Vol 1|''Hank Johnson, Agent of Hydra'' Vol 1]] * [[House of M Vol 2|''House of M'' Vol 2]] * [[Howard the Human Vol 1|''Howard the Human'' Vol 1]] * [[Inferno Vol 1|''Inferno'' Vol 1]] * [[Infinity Gauntlet Vol 2|''Infinity Gauntlet'' Vol 2]] (replaces Nova Vol 5) * [[M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1|''M.O.D.O.K. Assassin'' Vol 1]] * [[Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1|''Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos'' Vol 1]] (replaces Deadpool Vol 3) * [[Old Man Logan Vol 1|''Old Man Logan'' Vol 1]] * [[Planet Hulk Vol 1|''Planet Hulk'' Vol 1]] * [[Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1|''Secret Wars 2099'' Vol 1]] (replaces Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2) * [[Spider-Island Vol 1|''Spider-Island'' Vol 1]] * [[Spider-Verse Vol 2|''Spider-Verse'' Vol 2]] * [[Squadron Sinister Vol 1|''Squadron Sinister'' Vol 1]] * [[Weirdworld Vol 1|''Weirdworld'' Vol 1]] * [[Where Monsters Dwell Vol 2|''Where Monsters Dwell'' Vol 2]] * [[X-Men '92 Vol 1|''X-Men '92'' Vol 1]] * [[X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1|''X-Tinction Agenda'' Vol 1]] * [[Years of Future Past Vol 1|''Years of Future Past'' Vol 1]] Additionally, Free Comic Book Day featured a promotional [[Secret Wars Vol 1 0|''Secret Wars #0]] comic as a prologue to kick off the event, as well as a Secret Wars sampler with a news article describing the Marvel timeline, plus a ''Toys "R" Us promotionArmor Wars Break Out in Toys "R" Us features an exclusive [[Armor Wars Vol 1 ½|''Armor Wars #½]], and [[Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse Vol 1 1|Secret Wars: Official Guide to the Marvel Multiverse #1]] will also be available. | CustomSection2 = Battleworld | CustomText2 = Following numerous incursions across the Multiverse the remains of various realities have been fused together to create a new Battleworld. All of these realities are known as domains and except for three have the ability to interact with each other. Only three (consisting of The Deadlands, Perfection, and New Xandar) are separated from the rest by the Shield, simply for the fact that all three contain threats that if loosed would destroy the other domains. Battleworld was created by Doctor Doom, its ruler, who is praised as a deity. The right hand to Doom's religion is the Law, and its left hand is the Foundation, focused on discovery and sience. Its inhabitants appear to have no memory of any event prior to the creation of Battleworld, which is considered the beginning of time. Each domain of Battleworld is ruled by a baron or baroness. The borders of each kingdom are clearly defined, and travel between different domains is discouraged as it requires special dispensation from the local baron. The Thors are Battleworld's police force, and are under direct command by Doom. As long as the resolute laws of Doom are followed, each baron or baroness have complete control over their province. Disputes between kingdoms are resolved in a court in Castle Doom, before Doctor Doom himself, with Sheriff Stephen Strange acting as prosecutor and judge. Disputes can be resolved amicably, or can be settled unevely. One of the sentences for being found guilty is paying restitution, either with gold or territory. The prosecuted can demand their right for combat against their accuser. If the accuser refuses, any charges against the prosecuted must be withdrawn. Doom can also directly decide the fate of whoever he wants. * 1. Greenland – Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk * 2. Dystopia – Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect * 3. Domain of Apocalypse – X-Men: Age of Apocalypse * 4. Egyptia – New Warriors: Forever Yesterday * 5. Technopolis – Iron Man: Armor Wars * 6. Valley of Doom - Doctor Doom * 7. Spider-Island – The Amazing Spider-Man: Spider-Island * 8. The Regency – The Amazing Spider-Man: One More Day * 9. King James' England – Marvel 1602 * 10. Weirdworld – Weirdworld Vol 1 * 11. K'un-Lun – Master of Kung Fu/Iron Fist * 12. Utopolis – Squadron Sinister/Supreme Power * 13. New Mars – War of the Worlds * 14. Doomgard * 15. Higher Avalon – Captain Britain * 16. Arachnia – The Amazing Spider-Man: Spider-Verse * 17. Marville – A-Babies vs. X-Babies * 18. The Eye of Agamotto – Doctor Strange * 19. Doomstadt * 20. Manhattan ** 20A. Attilan – Inhumans: Attilan Rising ** 20B. Marvel 616 Universe ** 20C. Ultimate Marvel 1610 Universe ** 20D. Monster Metropolis – Marvel Monsters * 21. The City – The Korvac Saga * 22. The Warzone – Civil War * 23. New Quack City – Howard the Duck * 24. The Far East – Where Monsters Dwell * 25. Valley of Flame – Dinosaur World * 26. The Hydra Empire – Hydra * 27. 2099 – Marvel 2099 * 28. Hala Field – Captain Marvel * 29. The Monarchy of M – X-Men: House of M * 30. Sentinel Territories – X-Men: Days of Future Past * 31. The Wastelands – Wolverine: Old Man Logan * 32. Mutopia – Grant Morrison's New X-Men * 33. Westchester – X-Men '92 * 34. Killville – M.O.D.O.K. Assassin * 35. Arcadia – A-Force * 36. Bar Sinister – X-Men: Mutant Massacre * 37. Limbo – Inferno * 38. The Deadlands – Marvel Zombies * 39. Perfection – Age of Ultron * 40. New Xandar – The Infinity Gauntlet * 41. The Shield – S.H.I.E.L.D. | CustomSection3 = Videos | CustomText3 = File:Secret Wars Battleworld Revealed! SECRET WARS Live Kickoff | Notes = * Coming this May 2015.More 2015 Marvel SECRET WARS Details, Image | Newsarama.com | Trivia = | Links = }}